gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness/Transcript
(theme song begins) Part 1 Preparings (episode starts to the clubhouse, where Martha is sleeping while snoring loudly. Gumball, dressed in his ceremonial attire, suddenly opens the door.) Martha: (half awake) Uh... Tacos... What happened? Gumball: Sorry if I woke you up, but I have to! Dress up already! The coronation will start in about an hour! Martha: (fully awake) What?! Why haven't you told me earlier! His coranetion is in a hour and I just wake up! What am I supposed to do??? Gumball: You have enough dresses so- Martha: (gasps; overly excited) I KNOW! I have A LOT of dresses so I can choose my clothes! And... Can you go? It's kinda girl stuff. Gumball: Oh sure, no problem. Well... The guys are probably waiting for me at the palace. See ya'! (closes the door and goes away) (Outside the room, Martha's gasps and "Huh?" can be heard. She finally says an "AHA!" and exits the room wearing her ceremonial attire) (Scene changes to the Nuttels' house, where Cobby is looking in a mirror, looking very worried) Cobby: (talking to myself) C'mon, dude, you can do this. Don't listen to the myths, you're not gonna become evil. Come on, hang in there. Come- Eloisa: (off-screen) Milord, you can come now. Cobby: (goes downstairs) Ok... I'm here. We should (gulps) go. We must be here in 30 minutes. Eleanor: You kinda look like a Knight of Darkness. 'Cause... You're one. Or you're gonna become. Or something. Eloisa: My sister is just excited to see a Lord of Darkness' coronation. We have never saw one. But I know stories and legends about the previous Lords of Darkness because my father told me all about it when he was alive. You must have enough sheer of will to handle the evil. Sadly, this occurred by the most who wanted to master this power. You are one of the people who can control darkness properly, so we decided to dub you the Lord of Darkness. Eleanor: Hey sis? Tell me it's true... (then to her ear) that Lords of Darkness become evil right after coronation? Eloisa: Sister! (to Eleanor's ear) Nobody is sure. Many Lords became evil, but ones did not. It is...unpredictable. It is for the best to keep quiet for a while. (to Cobby) I am glad that you will be strong enough to handle the purity of your heart. Cobby: Well... Thank you. I guess. Eleanor: It's time to go. I just dying to see it! What about you, "Your Majesty"? Cobby: (gulps and sighs) I can't wait. Eloisa: I think it is time to go. We will go to the Palace for the coronation. A carriage must come soon. (In the front of the Nuttels' house, a dark indigo crystal carriage with six black horses appears from nowhere. The three non-heistantly go inside and then the horses run to a portal. It leads in Hunner ~capital of Leopardia~ where crowds of people are looking at them. Meanwhile, image zooms to Cobby, who's looking at the window.) Cobby: (in a sad tone) Hang in there, buddy. Midday (Meanwhile, people from different kingdoms, mostly from Leopardia, Keotopia and from Earth, wait outside the palace gate) Rowena: (greeting) Welcome to Hunner! Watch your steps please! The coronation will start soon. Denisa: (walks by; to herself) Soon, eh?... Hmph. Eloisa really knows the function of this "exceptional element". Of course, it always have to be in MY kingdom! Augh... Rowena: Have you said something? Denisa: Oh, it's nothing, just nothing. (Scene changes to Lauren, who's pushing people from her way.) Lauren: What's going on here?!? It's like all these people are waiting for free hot dogs! UGH! Citizen: You don't know?! It's the Lord of Darkness' coronation! Lauren: WHAT?!? No! It can't be! (makes a little lightning with her anti-material powers; to herself) Hmm... Calm yourself down. You'll become Lady of Anti-Material someday. (to the citizen) Who's this guy anyway? Citizen: He's Cobby Nuttels, the brother of Lady Martha. Another Citizen: I heard that he's part of the Cymbio, those who saved the Element World! Oh my. Lauren: Eh-ohh... (to herself) So my alter ego's brother will become a Lord of Darkness, huh? I'll find more about this! In the... (shouts) LIBRARY!! (Everyone heard Lauren's shouting. Before everyone turn to Lauren, she disappeared) The Coronation (At the coronation, everyone is seated down) Eloisa: (crowns Cobby a crown with a Dark gem embedded on it) Cobby: (was about to grab the orb and the scepter but Eloisa interrupts him) Eloisa: Your majesty, your gloves. Cobby: (removes the gloves and slowly but fearfully holds the scepter and the orb while in front of the people) Eloisa: As for now... Cobby: (feels the scepter and the orb crystallizing and a dark aura glowing around him) Eloisa: Now, let us celebrate this day- Cobby: (immediately puts down the scepter and the orb as putting back his gloves) Everyone: (claps) After-party (Everyone starts dancing to multicultural music. Rowena interrupts.) Rowena: Attention, everyone! Presenting the newest and powerful king, Cobbert Nuttels III as Lord of Darkness and Repulse. Cobby: (walks in front shyly) Everyone: (claps) Rowena: And the loyal heroes of Elmore, the Cymbio! Cymbio: (walks in front) (Everyone claps then continued the party) Mabel: (whispering to Martha's ear) This is kinda crazy, but I have a déjà-vu sensation. Martha: Huh? Yeah, I know. There's so many people eating those TASTY tacos and I haven't even tried some! Hmph! (pouts) Mabel: Not that! This is gonna be similar to my coronation. I guess Budur will come again, but this time, with an army of dark creatures! Ohh! If only I can predict it! Inferna: (from Mabel's hair) Whah! I never knew how warm is your hair! I enjoyed it! Wait, what are you talking about? (flies to Mabel's hand) Mabel: Inferna, don't you see? Budur is after this kingdom! There's no one who can predict what he will do! And he's probably gonna use Cobby's powers! Oh geez... Martha: Meh! Budur! Forget about it! Besides, he didn't do anything awkward or dangerous! Mabel: Good point though... (thinks) Toast: So... What are we going to do? Mabel: I have no idea since nothing weird happened during the coronation. I believe that this sensation is, well, not yet concluded. Who am I kidding? Calm down, nothing bad is gonna happen... (under her breath) I hope... Lauren's Plan (Scene changes to the Hunner library, where Lauren is reading a big book) Lauren: Hmm... (reading) "Most of the Lords of Darkness have not handled their position more than a week, because the purity of their heart was strongly affected. It starts as a common cold, then becomes personality breakdowns after 5 minutes, and abusing own's powers. Finally, after a month you become Lord of Darkess, and you become irremediably evil." (closes the book) After I read all these books (shows a bunch of books put untidy) about darkness and stuff related, I strongly believe that Cobby will quickly leave Cymbio and ally with Budur! Soon, the worlds of all realms will BOW DOWN to us! (giggles evilly, which turns into a crazy, loud evil laugh) People from library: Shhh! Lauren: Oh yeah, sorry. (mimes as if she continues to laugh evilly) Awkward talk (At the after-party.) Andy: (bumps Cobby with his shoulder) Psst... Cobby: What? Andy: Aren't you going to your girl, bro?? She seems a little bit silent today. Cobby: (rubs arm) Uhm... I don't know. I don't feel like having a conversation with everyone yet. Andy: Don't act like that! Whatever! If you can't talk to her, then I'll just do it first! (to Mabel) Hey, Mabel! (pushes her to Cobby) Go talk! (to the others) Guys, leave them alone for a while... (The others then walk off confused) Mabel: What the...? (They stared at each other for a while, then looked away) Mabel: Err... Hi. (under her breath) Man, what is Andy up to? Cobby: Oh, uhm, hi... (Awkward silence) Cobby: Nice outfit. Mabel: (blushes a little) Thanks. You look nice too. (looks at the party) Wow. I never expected a party like this! Tons of people, and tons of fun... Cobby: I know right? It's like, I don't know, nothing bad is happening. Mabel: (giggles) I kinda thought of that too. (At the Cymbio, they are secretly watching them) Martha: D'aww! How sweet. And ew. (gags) Purriana: (chuckles) They're not even kissing, you're already disgusted? Martha: Psh! Whatevs! I'm getting tacos! (walks away) (Meanwhile...) Mabel: (sighs) I wish my party was like this. You guys have awesome parties though. But i'm good with it. Cobby: Oh... Wait, I smell something. Mabel: (giggles) I know, it's- Both: (in unison) Chocolates. (laugh) Mabel: (notices his gloves) You're still wearing those? Cobby: (nervous) Uhm, y-yeah. (under his breath) You're under pressure, buddy. Calm down. A week later (A "A week ago" time card is shown, and scene changes to Cobby's castle. Scene changes inside it, showing Cobby eating some cereals, and starting coughing loudly) Butler: Are you fine, milord? Cobby: (cleans throat) Yes, ugh... Yes. I'm just not so fit today. (coughs) (A maid comes in) Maid: Milord, you have visitors. Should we let them in? Cobby: (cleans throat) Of course! They're probably my friends! (coughs and sneezes) (The butler opens the gates of the castle, letting Cymbio and their friends go inside. They go inside the living room, where Cobby is waiting for them on his throne.) Cobby: (waves at them) Hey guys!(stands up) Martha: Woah! Fancy place you got here, Cobbs! Cobby: Uhm, thanks. Purriana: (rolls eyes) Don't mind Martha with her compliments about the castle. She ALWAYS does that to our castles. (Flashback shows to Mabel's castle) Martha: Wow, check the castle out... This place... is amazing. (Another flashback shows to Purriana's castle) Martha: Nice one, Purriana! Your castle has unique decor! Ooh! What's that? (runs off) (Another flashback shows to Rayona's castle) Martha: Hmm... (looks around) Not bad, Ryry, not bad. It's cool though. (Another flashback shows to Gumball's castle) Martha: (gasps) You can RIDE clouds?! Now THIS is an awesome place to hang out... (Flashback ends) Rayona: And don't forget her OWN... (Another flashback shows to Martha's castle) Martha: Woohoo! This is so... FABULOUS. There's purple, and there's purple, and MORE purple! Can things get any better?? (Flashback ends) Martha: (grins nervously) The quadruplets: (sighs) Martha... Eleanor: (whispers to Eloisa) Eloisa? Are you feeling any signs of "evil" around here? Eloisa: Shhh! (whispers to Eleanor) Eleanor, I told you to keep quiet about this! Eleanor: Sorry... Category:Transcripts